1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an inverted microscope and a light blocking device for an inverted microscope.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a fluorescence microscope has been known which irradiates a specimen with excitation light from an epifluorescence illumination optical system by using an objective lens to observe a fluorescent image of the specimen. When the specimen is irradiated with the excitation light, a substance forming the specimen is excited to emit fluorescence having a longer wavelength than that of the excitation light. The fluorescence microscope forms an image of the fluorescence by using the objective lens and the like to observe.
Herein, since the fluorescence is weak light, it is preferable that ambient light other than the fluorescence (for example, indoor lighting) does not enter the objective lens in order to improve an SN ratio of the fluorescent image. For example, in JP 2003-185932 A, the ambient light is blocked by a lid covering an entire specimen on a stage.